


Flirt

by peachholic



Series: welcome to the regulus and sirius black show [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Brothers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Regulus Black Feels, Siblings, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black, and i oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic
Summary: How could he have known the boy was his brother’s boyfriend?





	Flirt

As the quietness got deeper, Regulus could hear his own steady rhythm from within.

The shaggy brown haired boy flirted with him first, and Regulus was too polite not to flirt back. How could he have known the boy was his brother’s boyfriend?

Fidgeting with his fingers, Regulus glanced at his brother, dangerous grey eyes meeting his. He took in a big gulp, not daring to break eye contact. Then, he opened his mouth, ready to state good arguments.

"No, shut up," Sirius hissed.

Regulus bit back a sassy remark. "I didn’t say anything."

"Don’t give a fuck. Shut up."


End file.
